


With Bloody Feet Across The Hallowed Ground

by redbrunja



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 18:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbrunja/pseuds/redbrunja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He misses Kate like a splinter lodged under his skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Bloody Feet Across The Hallowed Ground

He misses Kate like a splinter lodged under his skin.  
  
Derek doesn't ever forget -wouldn't let himself forget for even a moment - that his family is dead, that they are dead because of him, but randomly, without warning, his memories of Kate will stab at him, his own longing the worst part of it.  
  
The swish of a girl's ponytail, and he remembers wrapping his fingers in Kate's silky-smooth hair as her tongue curled around his cock. He crosses paths with an off-duty cop in a minimart and the mixed scents of gunpowder and woman has him hard instantly.  
  
Just the smell of whiskey makes him think of sitting in the back seat of Kate's car, afterwards, trading sips of Jack Daniels straight from the bottle. The air had been thick with the smell of sex and Kate had asked him intimate questions and hung on his every answer.  
  
He does everything he can not to remember the way she'd looked at him when she'd seen him changed for the first time.  
  
"Don't be scared," he'd said, trying to make his voice as soft as possible, trying to speak clearly around his fangs. Kate had his wrists in her hands and he let her hold him down, his face tilted up towards hers. Her eyes were very bright and when she smiled, her teeth gleamed.  
  
"Baby, you don't scare me at all," she'd said, her heartbeat as steady as a metronome.


End file.
